


Not In Love

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie recognizes a truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Love

Bodie studies the hands lying deathly still on the hospital bed. Pale skin punctured by lines supplying life-giving blood, medicines and depleted fluids. Strong hands, laid low by Mayli’s bullets. 

He’s watched these hands before – artist’s hands, he’s teased. But there was truth there. Ray’s hands are expressive, animated, telling. While he might be able to keep emotion from his eyes, Ray’s hands speak truth…

_…Strong, sweaty fingers grasped the back of his neck, a thumb massaging the tight tendons and muscles found there. They work to erase the frustration of an op gone wrong, a hostage dead, a failed rescue. No words are spoken, but the solid hold of the strong hand of his partner offers comfort, and so much more, in its soothing touch._

_…Keen fingers gleefully poked at his sides and belly, searching out vulnerable places as the lift doors close, seeking revenge for insults real and imagined._

_…A tense, calloused palm gripped his wrist, just above the bandages. The trembling in that hand shouted more worry than the voice that had called his name from the bottom of the stairs. The hold gentled into a light squeeze when he assured Doyle he was all right._

_…Grazed knuckles tightly fisted in rucked sheets illustrate a pleasure so intense it skirts the border of pain. Long fingers uncurl slowly as breath is expelled, the stress of the day released, and come to rest laxly against the mattress._

The sound of movement on hospital bedding captures his attention and he’s back in the present. A warm questing hand inches across the bed searching, reaching. His hand meets Ray’s, skin brushing against skin, greeting each other with a soft caress before their fingers tangle easily together. He rests his forehead against their entwined grip; unspoken promises held tight in their grasp. His smiles ruefully and shakes his head. Not in love, no no.

**Author's Note:**

> Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Prompt: 10CC's song "Not in Love"


End file.
